peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-16 ; Comments *Peel, somewhat unwillingly it seems, has to chair part of a phone-in competition to tie in with Radio 1's '31 Days In May' strand. He is to ask three listeners sports related questions, which the first listener wins. The prize is to go to the European Championships Final in Sweden, and share accommodation with JP himself. Later in the programme, John plays back his "professional" performance for a second time... *Reveals that he had to miss the Sony Awards because he doesn't have a lounge suit. *''The final track appears to be missing, so an almost complete show. Perhaps the last fragment will turn up in the SL Tapes.'' PS it now has Sessions *Cop Shoot Cop, #2. Recorded 1992-03-29. No known commercial release. *Freefall, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1992-02-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 and file a begin here *Oblivion Seekers: There Is No Depression Heaven () Singles Only Label *Electro People: A Piece Of The Future (12") Lime Street LIME 003T *Pulp: O.U. (Gone, Gone) (12") Gift GIF 1 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: I Know A Guy Named Larry (album - Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham) Cargo CARLP 14 *Arrested Development: Raining Revolution (album - 3 Years, 5 Months And 2 Days In The Life Of...) Cooltempo CTLP 28 *Cop Shoot Cop: Surprise Surprise (session) *Freefall: Love In Idleness (session) *Albert Almonds: Monday Struggle *News. (Peel erroneously gives the time as 1:30 am) *Napalm Death: Dementia Accessed (album - Utopia Banished) Earache MOSH53 *Leroy Sibbles: Rastafari (v/a album by Lee 'Scratch' Perry - Heart Of The Ark) Seven Leaves SLCD1 *Kill Laura: Joni (EP - Gall And Worwood) Klee Klee 01 *(JP -'' I told you half an hour ago I was as nervous as a kitten tonight, and this is the reason why.) *'File a''' ends *'File b' begins here *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks (EP-Teenage Kicks)' (Good Vibrations) This was apparently the trigger track for listeners to ring in for the competition. File 2 begins here *Equitek: 'Stylus Flight (12 inch)' (R&S) :(JP: 'Doesn't 'Teenage Kicks' still sound like the best record that was ever made? Of course it does.') *(31 Days in May competition) *Swirlies: 'Didn't Understand (7 inch)' (Slumberland) :(JP: 'I've been dreading the actual conducting of the competition on the air, because as regular listeners will know, I'm not terrifically skilled technically. Very much a kind of two turntables and a microphone and a CD player with great reluctance man.') *D.O. Misiani & Central K Jazz: unknown (Sungura) Bought on a holiday in Kenya in 1972. *Slowjam: 'Freefall (CD-Pig)' (Danceteria) *Freefall: 'Shine' (Peel Session) *Dennis Brown, Shabba Ranks, and Maxi Priest: 'Fever (LP-Blazing)' (Greensleeves) *Wedding Present: 'Undercurrent (single sided 7 inch flexi)' (Ablaze! Magazine) *Traveller: 'Date M-Live Mix (12 inch-Father & Son-Shine)' (Wonka Beats) *'File b' ends here *'File c' begins here *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Nowhere' (Peel Session) File 1 ends during above track *Lynn Taitt & The Jets: Rock A Shock (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 *(results of the Interesting Things In An Envelope competition) *Th' Faith Healers: 'This Time (CD-Lido)' (Too Pure) *Salt Tank: 'Cosmos (EP-Ethereal)' (4 Real) *Freefall: 'Our Eyes' (Peel Session) *Otis Redding: 'That's How Strong My Love Is (9xCD compilation-The Complete Stax/Volt Singles 1959-1968-Vol 4)' (Atlantic) *Patareni: 'Obey & Bay (CD-Buka)' (Roots Records) *Superchunk: 'Nancy Sin (Compilation CD-Fortune Cookie Prize)' (Simple Machines) *(1.00 a.m. news) *Afghan Whigs: 'Milez Is Dead (CD single-Turn On The Water)' (Sub Pop) *(trailer for Environment Week) *Headbutt: 'Fat Elvis (7 inch)' (Pigboy) *'File c' ends here *'File d' begins here *Orb: 'Blue Room (Part 1) (12 inch)' (Big Life) File 2 ends *Sin City Disciples: Go Work (7") Fistpuppet pup-003 *God Machine: Commitment (12" - The Desert Song EP) Fiction FICSX 43 *Cop Shoot Cop: Rm 429 (session) *Dilo Boue & Matchatcha: Toulou Boule (album - Susi Masiste) Production *Freefall: Green And Blue (session) *(31 Days In May competition result jingle) *'File d' ends *'File e' begins *Bivouac: Fishes (12 inch – Abc) Elemental Records *'File e' ends at end of show File ;Name *'File 1': John Peel 19920516 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *'File 2': Peel Show 1992-05-16 *'File a: '''1992-05-16 Peel Show L249b *'File b: 1992-05-16 Peel Show L181a *'File c: '''1992-05-16 Peel Show L177 *'File d: '1992-05-16 Peel Show L181b *'File e: '1992-05-16 Peel Show L387 ;Length *'File 1: 01:37:14 (00:01:30 to 01:34:57) *'File 2': 01:34:55 *'File a': 00:40:27 *'File b': 00:46:27 *'File c': 00:40:40 *'File d': 00:45:06 *'File e': 00:03:28 ;Other * *'File 2' created from CB064 of 500 Box. *'File a' created from L249 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *'File b' created from L181a of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *'File c' created from L177a of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *'File d' created from L181b of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *'File e' created from L387 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *'File 1': available from Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *'File 2': Not currently available. *'File a': Mooo *'File b-e': Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:SL Tapes